


Our Connection

by kiipie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiipie/pseuds/kiipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becoming a leader also meant fulfilling a tradition that Leonardo believes is tearing him apart. A warrior changes him and helps him break these rules. He made a promise he intended to keep but not in that way Leo imagined it. [ Tribal AU -Leo/Raph and also hints to Don/Leo ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will only be a few chapters. More pregnant turtles, I can't get enough of them.

It was unnerving to not look into someones eyes. An immediate attachment occurs within a carrier and a sire, a spiritual bond that never weakened. However, it was best to to avoid a connection with a carrier in the ritual. That's the only piece of advice he was given before he was blindfolded and laid out naked. This was his duty as a clan leader, it was a tradition and it marked as the beginning of a fulfilling future for their clan. Without this, his genes wouldn't be carried out. This was necessary. He understood it but it still didn't stop the young leader from trembling. 

They had planned it out carefully to make sure he was in the best cycle along with an appointed sire. The leader held his hands above his head and exhaled deeply. He had to relax or he heard it would be painful. It was difficult considering he couldn't see anything, only hear noises and sense the heat drawing near him. Someone was with him, stripping themselves from their gear and prepping. The musk of someones scent was causing his body to stir. The young leader bit his lower lip but stopped himself from making any noises. It was better to enjoy this, right? This held a purpose, a very important one, he should feel grateful for fulfilling this honor. 

The heat was so overwhelming, his body was aching and he couldn't stop himself from touching the body on top of him. It was strong, muscular..  
Of course, any of the chosen mates would be only warriors that were hand picked. He just couldn't see them which was disappointment. The young leader could still feel them and he let his hands explore. 

His first time hurt but he refused to say anything. He could only moan and pant in his heat as he was taken. His very first...this was his very first. He couldn't disappoint, he had to do his best and make sure everything was right. The leader felt the warrior pinch, bite and firmly grab at his skin. A firm growl of dominance erupted into his ear, the leader shivered in pleasure and gasped. Their bodies rocked together at each powerful thrust. The pain was still there, never dulling but it also ..felt good..

He was sure his face was glowing bright red already from the embarrassment of being so vulnerable. All his life he was trained as a warrior, a solider and now a leader. Now he was reduced to...this- no, he couldn't think like that. He had to do his best. 

“Leonardo..”

His name was spoken so softly in between his moans and the creaking of the bed. The sire was asking for permission. The leader's heart had swelled and his eyes shut tightly. He was close, he could feel it inside him. He quickly grabbed a hold of the stranger's shoulders.

“Yes.”

Despite his word, a sudden horror washed over him before he had time to properly prepare himself. His duty as a carrier was about to be granted by this sire for his first time ever. He was too young for this, how..

A sudden ripple of pleasure enveloped within him. They tighten and soon his body was accepting the potent seed of the sire and taking it within him. It was a cold rush so rousing that the leader pulled the body closer to him. His eyes opened but he couldn't see the sire's eyes, the connection was lost but his duty was accomplished. He was in a pleasant exhilarating state. Something inside him brighten, causing his spine to tingle from the sensation, he smiled. 

The heat was gone along with the body on top of him. He was painfully aware of being exposed once more and the wetness in between his legs was even more distressing. He lifted the blindfold after a few minutes of silence and stillness. He was alone now. He let out a sigh of relief and closed his legs.

Healers came to ensure the young leader was alright and not hurting. It was only soreness that left him shaken and hesitate to move. They bathed him and cleaned him before allowing him to rest. 

Tomorrow, the village would know of the miracle. The first child born of their strong and courageous leader would soon be cherished. The elders had spoken to him, saying that it was the greatest gift and burden one could bare.

Leonardo wasn't ready. 

– 

He watched tiredly as one of the healers took the large egg from the other and covered it. It had been cleaned in front of him but he was never allowed to touch it or even see it for that matter. It would risk a connection but Leonardo felt he already held one from carrying the child for several months within him. None of them understood the notion and he was left reeling in sadness as his child was taken from him. Again and again..

Why wasn't he use to this already?

He calmed himself down, knowing he would be able to see the child eventually in some months to come. It was exhausting emotionally more so than physically. The healers reassured him but it brought little comfort. 

–

His time as a warrior, a fighter, was over. He learned that very quickly after giving birth to the fifth child. Leonardo's body was equip to become a carrier, however, his heart was torn and his body craved for some physical freedoms such as training. He was still young, his body was able to quickly recover and heal. As soon as it was, he would have only a month before baring the next child. He would grow numb to it eventually. It was his duty as a leader to fulfill this tradition. His mother had to go through the very same heartaches, the same familiar pains and trials. 

Things ..would get easier.

Leonardo raised his old katana blades into his hands and expertly cut into the air. He missed the feeling of excitement that only battle and training could bring. He missed patrol nights, fighting along with his people and celebrating. Now it was his brother that was enjoying his own lost freedoms. He was envious but relieved. He didn't want Michelangelo to be brought into his rank. He wasn't even sure if the younger turtle could endure it. The wild spirited youth was a carrier as well but not destined. His brother didn't look right with a swollen belly anyways. 

It was then did he realize how little time he had to himself. He didn't think on it much then only because..well, he didn't need to. Family, friends and old comrades. He had lost touch with them all. Leonardo dropped his arms to his side, letting the tips of his blades hit the ground at his feet. He was still very young..too young to have to go through all this and...feel so alone. Leonardo sighed heavily and straightened his shoulders out again to regain his proper form. He raised his katana and began to perform complex movements to clear his mind. 

It was only tradition.

– 

A warrior from a sister clan was brought and that was definitely something different. Their leader was a male sire but had been mated to another sire female. Due to their unity, their leader could not bid by their traditions but a hand picked warrior could. For a leader to do this, Leonardo knew this to be a great deal then. The warrior was muscular, feral looking with a rough appearance. Leonardo eyed at the solider, impressed and also admiring the dark tone of his scales and large biceps. This warrior's name was Raphael.

Leonardo was not yet in a proper cycle but it was a good time to actually talk with this warrior. Something he wasn't able to do at all the previous sires. He was also still marveling over his build and fiery eyes. Leonardo was growing heated just looking at him which made him feel so shameful. 

“Please, call me Leo.” 

Raphael looked alarmed at the request but nodded nonetheless. Besides, being called 'my lord' or 'sir' made me feel old. He knew the warrior was only being polite. He also looked very uncomfortable. Raphael kept his hands clasped together and his head low. His eyes only took quick glances up whenever he spoke or when Leonardo spoke. Was he shy? Disinterested?

“Have you ever had sex before?”

“No. I have not.” Raphael answered.

Leo's eyes widen slightly, his cheeks grew even more red and lowered his eyes to the cup of tea in his hands. He knew the question was a little invasive but the leader was only curious. He had experience before but he was sure Raphael already knew. The leader thought of another question to ask, anything to spark up a conversation that would last more than 5 seconds until Raphael spoke again.

“..I was waiting for the right one.” 

Oh.

“I'm sorry.” Leonardo said softly. 

Raphael bowed his head, “I meant no disrespect. I ..I just don't really approve of this. Forgive me for speaking like this.” He said.

“It's alright. I..” What was he going to say? I do not enjoy being a breeding machine but I'm against my will? Leo closed his mouth and pressed his lips tightly together to avoid speaking all together. The silence that grew between them only confirmed his thoughts over to the warrior in front of him. Raphael could see the sorrow in the leader's eyes.

“The child will be raised in your territory. I will ..not be able to see it as did I not with the others I have carried. I hope that you m-may at least keep an eye out...f-for...” He was choking up and his words were cut short. Tears sprang from his eyes as memories flooded of the many times he saw his children be taken away from him. He never got to hold them, he never got to see them hatch or even knew what they look like. He was never allowed to interact with them. His children were with other families. Leonardo covered his eyes and began to cry quietly. He was so tired, so very tired. He dropped his head and sniffled. He was only making their conversation even more uncomfortable for Raphael. He must have thought of Leonardo as weak. Maybe he really was weak. He couldn't handle doing this even when countless others did their duty with no vulnerability. He felt pitiful.

The young leader opened his mouth to apologize but his throat felt as if it were stuffed with cotton. He swallowed hard. Raphael had stood up and walked over to the bed. He gently patted the leader's shoulders, rubbing his shell and arms to help him calm down. The warrior knew nothing of the sorrows of this carrier. He never had a child himself to understand this pain.

“I will. I swear.” The warrior muttered. The least he could do was give Leonardo some reassurance if it would ease his broken heart. 

It only took a few more days for Leo's cycle to begin and they were ready. 

Blindfolded, arms up and his legs open. Leonardo already felt his body begin to heat up even when Raphael was still not in the room. He already knew him, saw his body and his stone chiseled face and muscles. The leader was eager feel that body against his own. Soon enough, Raphael entered and wasted no time in getting in between his legs. 

Those rough hands glided up his body, touching at every inch of Leo's skin and caressing his face. The leader churred and scooted himself closer to the large body. His body was incredibly sensitive.

“Leo..”

It wasn't a request for permission but a simple coo of his name being spoken in his arousal. Leonardo felt the warrior's length rub against his thigh and close to his lower plastron. How he wished he could peek to stare at that piece of work. His arms were moved down at Raphael's request. Leonardo took this as a time to touch and grip at the firm strong body. It must have been instinct for him to fall for such a strong looking warrior. The strongest terrapin's were the ones that got to mate, the ones who protected and grant him a powerful sense of security. Yes, Leonardo felt so safe in those arms.

The tip of the member began to penetrate him, his toes curled. He was quite large but he took his time. Leo felt himself be stretched almost to his limit. Leo's hands gripped the bed sheets underneath him and heaved a heavy exhale from his lips. The heat was intense, his eyes were rolling back as they began to move together. 

“Leo.” Raphael said again only louder. 

The warrior's fingers grazed against the black fabric of the blindfold, sneaking his finger under, he lifted it carefully. Leo only took a glimpse of the body on top of him before closing his eyes.

“W-..wha are y-y..o..” He was out of breath already.

“Please.” Raphael pulled more of the fabric away from his eyes until they were completely uncovered. It was still dark from the lack of light in the room for them. However, Leo kept his eyes closed shut. What in the world was this terrapin doing? Leo moved his hand up to grab at the fabric but was stopped. “No. Please, Leo, Please..keep it off.” He was begging. 

He began to move again in the hopes of distracting the leader from what he had done. Leonardo was conflicted, unsure, he wasn't suppose to look at the warrior during mating. It was against the tradition to do so. Did it not apply to those eastern terrapins in the south? Right now was not the time for a history lesson. Leo kept his eyes shut tightly but at each thrust he couldn't control his expressions. Raphael was being rough on purpose, slamming himself deep in the leader and pinning him down by his waist. His strength was clear to Leo, a desirable feature for his young that he would soon carry. He could only imagine how potent Raphael was. A young strong virgin gifting him with a very healthy offspring. Leonardo's body tingled with need. It was all it craved, it be impregnated and nurse strong younglings. 

Leonardo tried to match Raphael's movement with his own. He wanted him to slow down even though it felt so amazing. He could barely keep himself together. He was panting against the heat, Leo's body was burning. 

Raphael ran his hands over the leader's chest, feeling his body and slowly moved up to touch his face once more. His finger loosely ran across his lips and cheek. Leo unconsciously licked his lower lip and bit it. His eyes almost opened for that. Raphael slowed down and lifted his upper body more. 

“A..ah..ahh.” Leo moaned. His legs were shaking as he edged closer to his climax. 

Raphael still had his hand at his face, rubbing his jawline and chin. 

“Look at me.” 

No.

“Leo..”

He was asking for permission now. This wasn't allowed. No. 

“R-Raphael, I can't..”

“Leo.” He said softer. Raphael leaned in, waiting for the young leader to obey him. Leo could feel his breath on his face. This was against tradition, this couldn't happen. 

His eyes opened. 

Leonardo's dull blues met with Raphael's hazel eyes. A strong chest tightening connection began to surface and blossom within them. Leonardo felt it strongly, every wrong feeling was thrown away and he basked in this sensation instead. Raphael smiled, his face was dripping with sweat but Leo didn't mind it. The warrior was still very alluring. 

Spots decorated his vision as they climaxed together. Raphael's body trembled but they both tired to keep their eyes locked on one another. Leonardo felt the chilled shiver return in his belly. This time it was also accompanied by a warm hand. Raphael was rubbing his flat stomach. 

He relaxed himself and caught his breath. “I promise.” Raphael muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex warning ahead.

He spotted him in the dense areas of the woodlands near the village. It was away from prying eyes, a solitary haven that Raphael marveled and gawked over. It was nearing the end of spring. Flowers decorated the grounds, thickets of green and moss- and an elegant form to match the setting. Leonardo was sitting quietly in the center of a small clearing. His katana blades were stabbed deep into a bed of flowers and green. His head was lowered. At first, Raphael thought the leader had been mediating until he saw him move his hands over his stomach. 

The warrior moved closer in out of concern but Leonardo did not looked distressed of pained. What in the world was he doing out here on his own anyways? Weren't leaders suppose to be smart? Raphael knew it had only been a few days but the healers would not take Leo's pregnancy lightly. If anyone found him out here with his weapons..

“What are you doing?”

Raphael was startled at the voice that seemed to echo his way. His hand moved up to grab the trunk of a dead tree and stared back at the terrapin. Leo was still hunched over, looking calm but a little upset to be found. 

“I wanted to talk with you. You weren't in your room.” Raphael answered him. 

Leo looked away. He grabbed the hilt of his blades as he stood up. He roughly tore them from the ground and rolled his shoulders. “You found me. Speak.” His tone was sharp but Raph took no warning to it. 

“I've decided to stay.” 

“Why?”

Raph tried to keep his sharp tongue back. After all, he was low rank and nowhere near as respectable as the clan leader. “I made a promise to you. I intend to keep it.” The warrior said. 

“I asked you to promise to look over my child and keep them safe. Not be my caretaker, Raphael.” Leonardo answered coldly. He twirled his blade, striking slowly into the air and taking a stance. 

“A caretaker, no. Something more..” 

The leader halted his form, nearly losing his balance but he stepped forward. Leonardo's eyes found Raphael's, no longer baring a glare or even anger. “Wh..what do you mean?” 

“I ask for a bond.” Raphael stepped into the clearing with Leo and smiled. A warm ray of sunlight enveloped him and made him shiver. He noticed the gleam of sweat against Leo's skin and dark green spots where the sun had touched him too many times. “And before you tell me 'no', please listen..”

Leonardo stepped back, “Raphael. I can't. You don't understand!”

“I do!” The warrior's tone raised slightly, “I've seen enough and now I see you. This clan has always been tightened by tradition and it's all in the sake of your health and sanity. It's not right.”

“So you're doing this in thinking you are sweeping me off my feet and saving me?” Leo harshly spat. He couldn't believe the nerve of the warrior. “I don't need to be saved. I do this for the clan's future. It's my duty.” He added. Leo's grip strengthen around the hilt of his weapon's. 

“T-that's not..urgh, that's not what I meant! You have my child, our child, I can't blindly follow a tradition that won't allow me to hold my first born.” Raphael said. He was breathing heavy and his shoulders were tensed. His temper flared even from the memory of Leonardo crying in front of him. Did the terrapin leader not feel the same way? Had he not suffered enough strain and heartache to not agree with him? “And that is not the only reason why I ask for your heart.”

Leonardo's eyes slowly left Raphael's, the small connection broke but the warrior saw the cogs in the leader's brain work over his words. At least..that's what he hoped. He didn't stop the leader from stepping away from him and leaving. There was no use in arguing. He had already overstepped his boundaries by speaking so harshly. Raphael's shoulders dropped and a heavy sigh left his lips. 

The leader had slowly retreated back into the woodland, leaving his haven to seek refugee somewhere else and to clear his head. He had hoped Raphael had been just another sire and would leave without word. Another part of him went through Raphael's words, smoothing them out but he already knew the point. It was killing him. His heart began to ache terribly, piercing pain swept his chest as memories over came him. No. He ..he couldn't t-think..like this..

It wasn't fair. 

Leo had dropped his swords on the ground and collapsed beside them. His eyes filled with tears and his arms hugged tightly over his worn out body. He never wanted to talk about this and now a warrior was asking for a bond. It was too much for him to take in. Leonardo sobbed quietly and became completely unaware of what was happening around him. 

Raphael had found him again. He sat beside him and dust off some of the dirty and leaves that clung to his scales. He didn't say anything but his comforting touches was more than enough. Leonardo felt the warrior's hand gently rub over his shell. He had fallen asleep with his head resting comfortably on Raphael's thigh. 

– 

It seemed only a few days before he began to show the signs of his pregnancy. His belly was showing, small and hardly noticeable but definitely there. Raphael watched as the shine of sweat cascaded down Leonardo's front and over that bump. It disappeared into the cloth of his pants. 

The leader was a stubborn terrapin but very active. Raphael had never met a carrier so hellbent on training and practice like Leonardo's dedication. He was still early in his pregnancy but he could easily hurt himself have a miscarry. The warrior was worried about the later considering that this was also his child. Their child. A thought that the leader didn't see too clearly just yet. He was use to being on his own, breeding blindly with sires he never known and taking on the next. Raphael was different in that sense. 

As the weeks progressed so did the growth in Leo's waistline. It was a little too early to be showing this much until the healers announced the growth of not one but two eggs nestled within him. It was a rare oddity. Twins were considered a gift from the gods, a special case and also a blessing. The news spread like fire within the village. Raphael had heard from the commotion since the leader was refusing all contact with him. Raphael was never one to be treading on superstitions and tradition. That wasn't the kind of terrapin he was. However, he did take this as a small sign. He only hoped that the leader would view it the same. The warrior watched the leader from a far, crowded by a group of his people who showed him with congratulations. Leonardo smiled weakly, looking tired, his eyes moved over the crowd to find Raphael. 

He smiled.

–

“What will you name them?”

Leonardo looked up with a confused expression. “We do not name them yet. It's considered bad luck.”

Raphael gave the terrapin an amused smirk. “You traditions are too strict. I can not even indulge in listing off my favorite girl names.”

“The gods have blessed us with a miracle because of tradition and honoring their presences. I do not know how they handled it in your village but here it's very different.” Leo explained. He set down the small tanto and rabbit carving on the bed. “You shouldn't have stayed.”

“Leo..” Raphael tried to hold back a snarl, “I don't want to fight.”

The leader chuckled, “Strange hearing that come out of a warrior.” The mood darken when Raphael quickly grabbed his wrist and jerked him around to face him. Leo's eyes narrowed, his temper flared until he saw the fury in the warrior's eyes. He struck a nerve. 

“Say it, tell me again that I should leave and I will go. Right now, say it to my face and tell me you mean it,” Raphael harshly whispered through his teeth. His anger and impatience was clear in his grip as was in his voice. Leo did not flinch nor did he have the same fury in him to challenge the warrior. He snatched his arm away from Raphael and rested his hand over his swollen belly. He was silent. 

Raphael continued to stare at the pregnant terrapin, waiting for those words or some sort of retaliation. Leonardo valued traditions and honor above anything. Raphael was more than surprised to hear him say nothing to mark his banishment. He wasn't sure if he was worried or relieved. Raphael dropped his gaze and stood up. 

“You are.. difficult to read.” Raph muttered. 

He made a move to leave, unsure of what else he needed out of the leader, he needed some air. Raphael had been lucky to even keep his hand when he touched the leader out of his anger. He was expecting something to match his fury but he only saw defeat within the leader. He wasn't happy when he saw it even though he should have been. The warrior hadn't gotten a chance to open the door until he heard the creak of the floorboards coming after him. Leo grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back in the room. Their eyes met again, accompanied by a soft yet sad smile that made the warrior crumble. 

“Don't leave.” Leo said softly. 

His hands covered his plastron, touching the chips and dents in his plating and then along his muscles. Raphael faced him and let him explore. His own hands grabbed at Leonardo's waist, holding him close to him and watching him. “I won't. I promise with my life.” His beak lightly bumped against Leo's forehead and kissed his skin. 

Leo felt his heart swell in such a way that was utterly foreign to him. His stomach had butterflies again. They began to feel one another, much like the first time they laid with together only with more comfort. Leo let out a gasp as Raphael's hand dipped lower. Their garments were tossed aside and their bodies rubbed heatly against one another. Leonardo moved to the bed and laid out. He never experienced sex like this before. It wasn't for procreation nor was he bound with rules and blindfolds. He was free. His body was his own for once. Raphael climbed on top of him and bit his neck, licking him and nuzzling. Leo wrapped one arm over the warrior's head, hugging him in as he nipped playfully. They churred together and exchanged breath as they kissed and laughed. 

Raphael couldn't hold himself in any longer. They soon exposed themselves and Leonardo finally got to see the warrior and his length. 

“You like it?” Raph asked in a teasing manner. 

Leo hummed in thought, “Give me a demonstration first.”

His tail curled excitedly when he saw Raph grin and push at his legs. He got to see everything, his expression, his sculpted body and muscles twitch. Leo bit his lower lip and roughly slammed his head back into the pillows. His hand gripped over his belly as pleasure ripped through him. Raphael inserted two digits within Leo, preparing him and teasing him for his entertainment. Leo was squirming. His face turned bright red and his breath was heavy. 

The warrior made sure to hold the leader as he entered him. His beak pressed into Leo's plastron and his mouth was open. He thrust in, move carefully and slowly despite his need. Leo looked uncomfortable and his hand still closed over his belly. He trusted Leo to tell him when to stop if it was becoming too rough for him. However, Leo's eyes closed and a powerful churr sounded- it was all he needed to press through.

Their session was slow which only made it more lasting and pleasurable to the leader. Leo had grabbed a hold of the blankets below him as Raphael sped up. His hips slammed against his end and made his thighs tremble. Raphael changed his position so he could wrap his arms around the pregnant leader. His lips lightly kissed Leo's upper plastron and close to his shoulders. He still matched his thrust without pause. Their bodies were drenched in sweat and Leo's body gleamed. 

“Leo..”

The leader was taken back, he could barely focus until he realized how full he was feeling. Raphael was about to cum, he was asking permission. Leonardo dug his nails into the warrior's bicep as he neared his own climax. 

“Raphael.”

They released, almost unison but close enough for Leo to be overwhelmed. He felt Raphael's length swell and explode strongly within him, filling him with an endless stream of warm seed. It warmed his very being and enveloped him in a strong bliss. Raphael was crying out from such a strong climax, his grip on Leonardo never loosen, his hips continued to thrust. He hissed loudly and bit hard on Leonardo's skin. Leo lifted his head so he could see Raphael, he wanted to kiss him but the pleasurable nip at his shoulder made him churr. They didn't need to look at one another this time. They already closed their bond together with a strong tie. Leo hugged Raph closely, panting and trembling still, he kissed the top of his head. 

His teeth let go but the warrior remained at the crook of his neck. “I love you, Leonardo.”

“I love you.” Leonardo whispered back. 

Raphael remained inside him for a few minutes long before tucking himself in. He laid beside him and pulled Leo in to sleep with him. They slept together, not bothering to clean up due to their exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a bit embarrassing to have an examination just after several matings with Raphael last night. Leo had completely forgotten and he knew he was going to be bombard with questions from the healers. They could smell the warrior's musk still on him even after a deep clean shower. His body was sensitive, still heated and sore. Leo wanted to shrink away when one of them questioned him over a bite mark on his tail. He was going to kill Raphael. 

Leonardo knew if anyone found out about his relationship with the warrior it would spark questions. If he was bonded to the warrior then the tradition would be broken. It wasn't in a bad way. He shouldn't feel bad considering it wasn't exactly against the rules. He found someone, someone he could love and raise a family with. Leo would rather have that than many sires breeding him. He couldn't take someone tearing his child away from his again. However, there were many eyes on him including Raphael's sister clan that sparked their coupling. There were too many uncertainties

As one of the healers lathered him with relaxing soaps, Leo's hand gently caressed over his belly. The thought of finally raising a family was exciting to him. No more rituals or traditions. Raphael would stay with him. He smiled warmly down at his swollen plastron. He couldn't wait. 

Once his exam was finished, he remained in the tent to rest. The lotions and warm cots were hard to leave now that he was so comfortable. His hand was protectively massaging over his bump, his eyes closed and his thoughts wondered. He felt the cot dip slightly from another weight added near him. 

“Oh no, what did they give you?”

Leo chuckled, “Nothing today. I'm not in pain.” 

A lanky terrapin sat next to him, smiling timidly as he watched the leader. Donatello wasn't a healer himself but he knew Leonardo well enough to enter and bother him. The terrapin was a hunter and an inventor on his own accord. Leo knew the turtle well, they grew up together as much as their separate lives could allow. This was the first time in many weeks did he get to see him. 

Leonardo opened his eyes and turned to see Don. He immediately noticed a large bruise covering his entire left eye and a few scratches. His smile dwindled and his mouth opened to ask what had happened. Don quickly held up his hands and shield his wounds. 

“Don't ask,” He laughed halfheartedly. “It's embarrassing but a deer kicked me ...I..I came here to talk to you.” He quickly changed the subject and scooted a little closer to the leader. Leo sighed but let the matter go for now. At least Don was alright.

“You're having twins?” Don asked. 

Leo nodded, “Yes. I think the extra weight I put on also speaks for itself. One of the healers let it slip. It was suppose to be a surprise..”

“We would have never known, right? They will go to our sister clan after their birth.”

Donnie watched Leo's face contort in hesitation over what he was about to say. The leader broke under the pressure and sighed heavily, “N-no. It's..that's not going to happen. They're staying here. The sire, the warrior, had stayed and asked for a bond with me.”

Donatello's eyes widen in surprise, “What did you say?”

“I was unwilling at first but...I said yes. It's not official but-”

The bed creaked as Don turned his whole body to face Leonardo. “What? Leo, you...have to tell the elders before you give birth. Without an official blessing, you won't be able to keep the twins. When did this happen?” His curiosity peaked with also a tone of disappointment. Leonardo had found someone to mate with. Why was Donatello not happy?

Leo bit his lower lip and lowered his head, “A..few days ago after the ritual. It's been weeks now and we've been together..I really love him. Raphael, he really wants to go through with this.” Leo placed his hand on top of his stomach. 

“I'm happy for you. Traditions are falling apart due to our new age and rule. I think it'll be a refreshing start for you and with less heartache and pain. I'm always here for you, Leo, no matter what.” Donatello said confidently. The least he could do was support his friend through this. He had done it before after the many countless births the leader had to endure and emotion toll it took from him. He watched his friend be broken and mend himself over and over too many times.

He hoped this Raphael character would really be good for Leo. 

Leo rested his head against Donnie's shoulder and nuzzled him. 

“Thank you, Donatello.”

– 

His head fell back as he collected his breath. His grip against Leo's waist loosen, trailing down to his thighs and gently squeezing. Sweat and cum dripped down his skin, sliding down Raphael's plastron and creating a mess. Leo was too tired to care. His entire body shook from his climax and his frame felt like jello. He kept himself up only by his hands that steadied him while he sat on top of Raphael. His length was still hard and judging by the warrior's demeanor he was too tired to go again. His hips moved lightly, stirring Raphael's cock that was still within him. The warrior moaned. 

“Leo..” He said breathlessly. 

The leader slowly removed himself so he could rest besides his mate. He was still getting use to thinking Raph as his sire. He never had one before like this. Once their relationship was sealed with blessings from their clans, they wouldn't have to hide away from anyone. Leo could tell that it was driving Raphael mad from the long wait. The twins were due in only a month and time was limited. In the mean time, Raphael cared for Leo like no other. They laid together and whenever his mate wasn't near, Leo would sink into the sheets and smell the faint musk of Raph to comfort him. It was more than just the sex between them.

Leo felt Raph nuzzle into him and drag him closer to hug. The warrior was protective. Leo wasn't surprise to know that Raphael was few on words of affection. Warrior types were typical. It was their body language and physical efforts that proved their love. That's why Raph was so touchy and grabby. Not that Leo disliked it, at times he didn't but it was only due to his sensitive body and hormones. Leo enjoyed it nonetheless.

Leo smiled as he felt Raph's hot breath against his neck. His lips gently skim against Leo's sensitive skin. Leo tilt his head back a little and let out a small churr. Raphael rumbled. They kept themselves untucked with the exciting promise of more sex much to Leo's delight. For now, Raph was more interested in moving his hands to smoothly glide over his sides and belly. Leo fell asleep to the deep purrs that echoed through his shell and relaxed him.

Their days were typically like this. No matter how big Leo would get, Raphael refused to keep his hands off him. They were being cooped up but not because they wanted to. Their relationships was still kept hushed but many were beginning to get suspicious. Raphael was still tied to his own clan and questions of his loyalties were surfacing. Warriors often got a bad reputation if they switched between territories no matter if they were sister clans. He was still considered an outsider to many. However, now that he was in a bond with the leader, his ties would change and the time would come soon enough. The people could take years warming up to the idea of their leader now having a bond. Just as long as Raph got to stay and be with Leo, it wasn't a care. 

It was going to be much more difficult than the two would anticipate.   
–

“No. We don't need a blessing.”

Raphael looked up with a confused stare as he watched his mate. He was painting one of his wood carvings that he had done in fire colors. Turtle shells painted to express the anticipated mark of summer. The warrior was almost lost at what he had said due to his eyes watching Leo's elegant brush strokes and fluid hand motions.

Leo put his project down on the table, “I am a leader. My rules are law in my land. Why should I seek others approval over my decisions,” He said with a smile. The way the terrapin sounded made him sound too careful and hesitant. Like a child swearing for the first time. Raph chuckled.

“What happened to mister honor bound holy ass?” Raph questioned him. Not that he was disliking his disregard for these stupid traditions. He wondered what finally sparked the rebellion within the leader's heart. Of course, he did have a strong point in the matter that didn't sound too arrogant. Though Leo always made a point that he wasn't a king, a noble or a tyrant. He was a leader, a strong compassionate leader that Raphael found hard to find these days. This was a time to demonstrate his power by guiding his people into a new light.

“Change was inevitable. I guess I just needed a little push.”

Raph sneaked closer to Leonardo, his beak mere inches away from his ear slit, “And what is my leader's first decree?” 

Leo smiled. He turned himself so he could kiss his warrior and nuzzle him. Raph rumbled, his lips quivered as he exhaled noisily, the kiss deepened. Raphael carefully lowered his pregnant mate to lay back. Leo's hand was already touching him, slipping his finger against his slit, Raphael broke the kiss to gasp.

“You are to stay with me,” Leo whispered.

“I like this new rule,” Raphael answered. 

–

The carvings were finished and displayed by the window. Two turtles with their respective colors of fire and air drawn on their shells and painted jade. Leo had fun making them, he never got a chance to make carvings like these in a while. It felt fitting to make two. 

Donatello had visited him again along with a young terrapin behind him that was practically vibrating with happiness. Michelangelo had finally returned after months of training in the high hills near the Feline territories. Leo saw his little brother, remembering him just as how he seen him last few months. He had some new wounds and several bloodied bandages on his bicep and legs. He looked well nonetheless. 

He sped into the home and wrapped his arms around Leonardo. Raph was not far, his appearance was covered by the current and darkness from the lack of light. Michelangelo had yet to see him, too happy and relieved to see Leonardo after so long. 

“You're a lot bigger since I last saw you,” Mikey teased. He looked at his stomach then nosebumped against Leo. “I missed you!”

 

“I have too, little brother, you must tell me of your training,” Leo said with a smile. 

Donatello stood by the door awkwardly, his hand gripped his arm as he timidly watched the two talk with one another and mingle. Raphael stood up and made his presence known to the two. Don twitched and backed away. He closed the door behind him without uttering a goodbye. 

The creak of the floorboards alarmed the youngest warrior. His eyes found Raphael and his smile dwindled slightly at the sight of the other. Leo quickly spoke.

“Ah, this is Raphael..uhm..” Leo's words were lost as he struggled to find a term for Mikey. However, the point of hiding was something that the two were trying to avoid. Why should he lie to his brother anyways? “This is..my sire, my mate.”

Mikey's eyes narrowed for a second as he studied the larger warrior in the room. At the word of 'mate', his brain completely shut down. “W-...what? Really?”

“Yes. He's the father, he'll be staying once the twins arrive,” Leo noticed Mikey's confusion and cringed, “Do you disapprove?”

Mikey snapped out of his trance, still remaining a little perplexed over the idea of his brother now having a sire. He had a lot of questions. Just how much had changed while he was gone? Mikey chuckled lightly, “N-no. I mean..it's just- you won't get in trouble, right? I'm happy cause I get to finally see cute baby terrapins.” 

Raph smiled weakly. 

Mikey grabbed a hold of Leo's hand and nuzzled his beak against his scales. “I'm especially happy for you, Leo, I'll follow you forever.” The two embraced one another happily on their reunion. Mikey later properly introduced himself to Raphael. 

–

“I'm only assuming it went well.”

Leo chuckled. He fixed some of the threads from his robes that had misplaced themselves and blushed. Donatello watched him with a curious eye, admiring the brightly colored robe and the leader. 

“It did. Michelangelo seemed to like Raphael after a few minutes of warming up. Mikey likes to get along with everyone so I wasn't surprised. You know how Mikey is,” Leo elbowed Donnie's shell lightly. 

The other terrapin hummed in agreement but said nothing else. He took a small sip of his tea, wincing at the still boiling hot temperature that met his lips. He lowered it and watched eagerly as Leo drank his. The leader was use to hot tea like this, he was more of a coffee person. Don looked away and cleared his throat. “Leo, I was..uh..I was thinking about..what you said.” 

Leo drank half of his cup before setting it down, “About?” 

“I don't want to fight with you. I honestly don't. I just..I don't think you should go through with the whole..bond,” Don lowered his voice slightly even though they were alone in the park. The terrapin looked almost fearful when he said this. Leo looked hurt. 

“What? Why? Donatello, you said-”

“I.. I know what I said!” His voice raised slightly and regretted the action, “I'm sorry. I'm just really worried about you. I don't want anything bad to happen, I don't want you getting your heart hurt again. Leo, you have to realize that this is entirely for the future of the clan. It's your duty..if you do this..”

The leader's face fell, his stomach dropped painfully, “I know what I'm doing. There's nothing saying that I cannot secure my ties and carry out my fulfillment with a mate of my own. I am not property, Donatello.” The way he said the terrapin's name made him shiver. Donnie bit his lower lip and wiped his cheek. 

“I'm sorry. I know you aren't.”

They went quiet together in an uncomfortable silence. Leo was having such a wonderful time, he didn't think this of all conversations would be brought up by his friend. Leo took one last sip of his tea before gently setting it down again. He loved Donatello very much but right now he needed to be distant.

“I must go,” Leo said. He slowly got up from the floor with his own strength. Even then his body swayed and his stomach tightened.

Something didn't feel right.

A pain radiated through his belly and right down in between his legs. He winced and leaned heavily on the table. Donatello stood up but didn't move to help. His hands were clenched tightly over his arms as he watched Leo struggle. The pain was getting worse and he quickly recognized them as contractions. Leo grabbed his lower stomach in pain.

“Leo, I'm sorry.”

His heart was beating too loud, he was going to pass out.

“W-what did you do?” 

The tea cup slipped over, staining the rug with herbs and the crud medicine Donatello had placed in Leo's cup himself. 

“I'm really sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens :V reviews and kudos are very much appreciated. thank you for everyone's support!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for this short story. I'm happy many people have liked it and gave kudos. I might do a small sequel just for the kids :P lemme know what you think. Again thank you to everyone.

He woke to the obnoxious sound of loud knocking. Raph's head was buzzing even after the late hours of the afternoon. He couldn't believe he slept this long. The warrior slowly rolled over, he was alone, Leo must have already gone out. Raph made himself presentable and quickly put on some clothing. He felt like a mess. The knocking continued, making him growl but soon regretting that action. His head was pounding. 

“Com-”

The door burst open before he even got a chance to move towards it. The warrior automatically got into a fighting stance, ready to knock back who ever entered with caution. Two large terrapins entered with weapons and bright colors of their rank. They were commanders. The female marched in, holding out a short blade towards Raphael and narrowed her sight. “You. You are to come with us.” 

“On what orders?” Raphael questioned. His thoughts quickly went to Leo, his absence suddenly felt wrong and worrying. 

“That isn't for you to know. By the order of eastern borders, you are under arrest for treason and attempted murder.”

Raph's eyes went wide, “What?!”

The male moved in, his large hands mashed into fists and readied. Raphael was beyond alarmed over the statement. How was he charged with these crimes he had never committed? Where was Leo? What was going on?

“I'm not going anywhere, let me see Leonardo! Now!” He barked angrily. 

“These are his orders. Either you come alive or we will kill you,” The male spoke roughly. Raphael took a step back and raised his fists. This had to be a mistake, a prank- 

Where was Leo?

A roar of fury ripped through him as he attacked the male first. He sent a firm kick directly into the warrior's chest, making the terrapin crash into a table and dishes. The female came next and struck. The blade nearly scratched his plastron but Raphael ducked back. She was obviously more advance in her fighting technique, her moves were sharp and quick. Her blade struck out again, missing, until she pressed hard on a pressure point. Raphael's arm seized and he nearly lost his footing. 

“D-Damn!” Raph felt his muscles cramp up painfully and radiate up to his neck and shoulders. She took the moment to try and knock him out with the butt of her blade. Raph met her half way. He used his hard skull to smash into her beak and sent her reeling back in pain. She cried out and held her face. Her weapon slipped and clattered to the ground. Raph held his arm and roughly slapped his skin. “Cut this shit out, fuc-”

He had to find Leo. 

He took one last look at the two before darting out of the home and into the open. 

Several other warriors stood in front of the home, aiming their weapons directly at Raphael. He froze. 

“Stand down.”

–

They chained him down to the cot and fixed a pillow behind his head. It was a bit redundant. The metal was beginning to rub his wrists raw as he struggled against them. What was worse was that he had no control. Leo was undressed and his legs were separated for a quick exam. It was too early for this, but the contractions were a clear indicator of his labor. 

“Let go of me,” Leo hissed. Several healers were around him, he recognized them but they gave him no acknowledgment. What were they doing? “I said-”

He was silenced by a hard smack against his cheek. Leo yelped, his hand jerked to protect himself but they didn't budge. 

“Hush. It will be alright, young leader, save your strength.” One of the healers rubbed his belly, smiling as if the situation was anything but comforting. Leo was still in shock after the assault, his tongue felt too heavy to use all of a sudden. 

They continued to touch him, prepare him for the birth that Leo thought was too premature. He had experienced false contractions before but these certainly felt stronger. Leo winced as his belly tighten, the added stress of the situation wasn't helping him at all. He felt someone near him again but he couldn't bare to look. Donnie gently caressed the ugly hand print mark on Leo's face. 

“I didn't tell them, Leo, please believe me.”

Leo remained silent.

“They found out. They were going to kill him..Raph and then..,” Don paused and wiped his eyes, “I didn't want that. I don't want to lose you.”

The leader moved his head away, “What did you do to me?” He asked rather calmly.

“Only something that would induce your labor and speed up the process. I knew how much to put, you aren't in danger but you have to understand I did this so you could live. They found out, Leo, if you break the ritual..”

A powerful contraction made the terrapin arch on the cot. His teeth clamped tightly and his breathing quicken. This was too much to take in, he couldn't keep up with it but his body was plagued with too much pain. He had no control, he was going to give birth now. Don moved his hand over his chest, soothing him the best he could despite his betrayal. “Please forgive me.”

Leo pulled down on the chains, trying to free himself but it was hopeless. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear anymore of Donatello's excuses, all he cared about was his children. The twins had an uncertain fate which made the pregnant turtle panicked and frightened. He wouldn't let them take them, no, never again. “Let me go! Let me go now! This isn't right!” Leo tucked his legs together and placed his tail over him lower sensitive region. 

“Leo, you're in a critical state,” Donnie argued.

“I don't care. I won't let them take them,” Leo tried desperately to move his lower body but several hands grabbed him and pull them down. Leo cried out in anger and frustration. The pain was getting worse, he could feel the eggs shift inside him and rest low. He could resist, maybe keep himself from birthing them for a little longer. Raphael would find him or maybe his brother. Even in his best attempt Leo's body couldn't refuse the strong urge to push when the time came. “Not yet..” He growled under his breath. 

“It'll be over soon, Leo, I promise. You'll be okay and so will the eggs.”

Donnie stepped back from the leader and slowly walked away from the room. His heart was racing, Leo's pain filled scream made his heart clench and bile raise up his throat. What was he doing? He was helping this cruel plot and destroying Leo's sanity in the process. What in the shell was he trying to accomplish? Donnie closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes. 

He hurried out of the bunker to find Raphael.

 

He pushed past a crowd of merchants and nearly tipped one of the carts. Don had no time to utter a sorry or apology. His mind was in a state of panic and distress. Everything came crashing down, crushing him with guilt and anger. He remembered Leo's words about him trusting Donnie about the news of bonding with Raphael. How could he be so stupid to ruin it? Leo had trusted him, he always have and now he ruined it so easily. Don hadn't told any of the elders or healers about the bond, in all honesty, Don had kept his word on keeping the secret sealed. He had to fix this before Leo's eggs were taken away and given to the sires of their sister clan. 

Donatello hurried out of the towns and path to get towards the main home. Raphael would be there, he hoped. He skidded to a halt when he saw the commotion happening and bodies flying. 

Raphael was held back by another terrapin, a commander, while another tried to cuff his arms behind his shell. Raph was fighting and making it difficult for the young warrior to complete this task. Don wasn't sure if he should interfere or wait. What could he do? He didn't hold any authority, he was only a hunter with little strength. Donnie sighed heavily. Raph was his only chance at stopping all of this. He had to help him. 

The tall terrapin grabbed his hunting knife, a small dagger, from his belt and hurried at the crowd. Raphael immediately spotted the terrapin, his eyes went wide when Donnie leaped forward and pounced at one of the warriors. The knife dug into the female's shoulder and ripped down into her back. She screamed in agony and fell. The rest of them turned and aimed their weapons at Donatello. 

Raphael broke free and knocked the commander out with a fierce blow to the skull. The warrior fault brutally with the intention of killing. Don saw it in the sire's eyes. He was experiencing a feral rage that sires often felt without their comfort. Leo needed his help and he was sure Raph could sense it. 

The large terrapin paused to glare at the hunter, blood shined at the left side of his face from a cut as well as other deep wounds along his arms. He looked like a mess and seemed to be running on adrenaline. Raph growled, “Leo..where's Leo.”

“He's in danger. You have to help.” 

Don quickly took care of the rest of the group who seemed hellbent on getting the warrior. What in the shell were these guys even trying to accomplish? Don tried not to kill them, only severely wound them to stop them fully. Raph smashed heads and broke limbs. Don stopped him from crushing a young terrapin's neck and roughly pulled him away.

“Raphael! Please!” Donnie pleaded. The warrior seemed to understand despite his feral state and left the destruction. Don watched behind them as he led the way back into the town and towards the medical tents. Hopefully, he wasn't too late. They wasted so much time fending off those soldiers. 

Raphael seemed to come to his senses but the blood on him still made him look menacing. “They were trying to imprison me!”

“No doubt that the elders sent them after you and falsely given them orders. It's against rules. This is so messed up, I shouldn't have done any of this-”

He was suddenly grabbed by the brim of his carapace and tossed back. The force of it made Donnie fell back and knock the wind out of his chest. He heaved, Raphael was on top of him. 

“You! You did what? What did you do!” Raphael screamed angrily. His hands grabbed at Donnie's neck, applying a little pressure but not enough to cut off his air supply. 

“T-they..ack- they were going to kill you..Leo..an- ahh!” Raphael shook him, egging him to continue, “The healers and elders- ..hh- knew about you. T-they're..i-i-ss..insane.”

Raphael squeezed a little more at Don's neck, “What did you do to Leo?” He asked.

“I..I had to induce his lab..bor. If...” He coughed, “If Leo didn't g-give birth in the next few days they w-would kill him.”

“Show me. Show me where he is! Now!” Raphael roughly lifted the terrapin to his feet and shoved him forward. Don gripped his neck in pain but complied. Something told him that if it weren't for the situation of Leo's life on the line, Raphael would have killed him on the spot.

Their time was limited but Leo was making the most of it. 

The birth process was stressing and taxing enough without a dozen eyes settled on him. He was touched, examined and poked at every minute. Leo wanted to shout in annoyance but he couldn't even breath. His body arched at each contraction. His legs were pried open again, a body moved in between them and checked his tail. Leo felt as if the labor was hauling faster than his previous birth. Then he remembered that Don had given him something to speed up the process. Leo's eyes closed tightly and his jaw clenched. He didn't want to blame Don, he only wanted to protect him but he wouldn't be subjugated to this if it weren't for him. He didn't know what to think. Leo was angry, confused and in agony. 

The healers around him departed but Leo would forever know their faces. He was going to make them pay, once his strength was regained, he wasn't going to forget this. 

A finger slipped inside him and he gasped in pain. He knew he was close, the urge to push was overwhelming him. He heard the healer give a delighted confirmation that the eggs were positioned already. All Leo needed to do was push. 

“No.”

His weak rebuttal felt so tiny and timid. It made him realize just how helpless he really was in this. He was suppose to their leader but in the end they treated him like a dog. A breeding machine..

Leo screamed as he began to push.

– 

They reached the tents and Don quickly led Raphael down the back steps into the bunkers. At this point, Raphael hurriedly ran down and left Don behind. Even though the terrapin had longer legs, he couldn't keep up with him. 

Terrapin guarded the entrance and raised their weapons at the sight of Raphael. 

“Get away from me,” Raphael bellowed. He slammed his fist into the first smaller terrapin and tossed his unconscious body into the next. The torn his way through, knocking the rest to their knees and nearly ripping off a female's arm. He would kill all of them if he learned Leo was harmed in any way. On cue, he heard his mate scream in pain. Donnie heard it as well.

“This way!” Donnie pointed to the right corridor that led down into the large room. Healers were lined up and froze in terror at the sight of the large warrior. Donatello halted, his chest felt tight as each of them glared in his direction. He didn't care, they deserved this. None of the healers were fighters, it wasn't in their blood but Raphael had no problem pushing and roughly punching them into the corner. 

“You must leave!” One of the terrapin grabbed a tanto blade from his wrist wraps. His arm swung out, scratching Raphael's cheek and drawing blood. The warrior growled and grabbed the blade at its point. Another scream from Leo alarmed him back to what his real purpose was. He had to save his mate. Raph tossed the weak terrapin out of his way and entered the room. 

The sight of the egg caught their attention first. It was wrapped up in a towel to clean but Raph could see it. It was in the hands of one of healer terrapin, the one right between his mate's legs. His vision began to spot red as rage consumed him. How dare this stranger touch his mate, his kid-

Don jumped in, “If you know what's good for you, you better set that down.” He warned the healer. The young male nodded slowly and slowly lowered the egg safely into the basket. Don was near reach just in case the terrapin decided to try anything. He wouldn't forgive himself if one of the eggs died. It was least he could promise Leo now. Raph slammed the healer into the wall to finish him then locked the door behind him. 

“Is he alright?” Raph asked.

Donnie checked the egg and covered it completely before going over to Leo. The leader was pale and trembling. He was still conscious but he looked as if he were on the brick of passing out. Raph grabbed Leonardo's hand and kissed his skin. The sight of terrapin soothed his fired rage, instead he was now frustrated and concerned. He never seen him so limp and ghost like. Birth was a painful process and he wasn't sure how long it would take to birth the second egg. 

“He's very weak,” Don answered after checking him. The blood loss was also a major concern but he kept that to himself. Twins were complicated, and if Leo couldn't push out the second egg, Don would have to cut into him. The chance of his survival would be slim to none but both of the eggs would be safe. Don looked to Raphael, watching him caress Leo's face to get him to open his eyes and answer him. Leo's eye lids fluttered, a look of pain still etched on him as he looked up. 

“Hey, hey, I'm here.” 

Leo stared at Raphael for what seemed like hours before smiling. 

“Raphael..” He said breathlessly. 

“I made a promise to you, fearless leader, I'm never leaving.” 

Leo looked into his mate's hazel eyes and instantly found comfort. The moment lasted only a few seconds before Leo looked away in alarm. “T-..the egg..?”

“It's safe,” this time Donnie spoke up. 

Leo nodded and rested back again to collect himself. The pains were returning slowly but his body was too tired at this point. His body was drained from any sort of energy, his body wasn't meant to house and birth two eggs like this. Especially under the stress he had gone through and forced induced labor. The eggs were premature but they could live. One was safe already, he had just to focus on the second one. 

After fifteen minutes, the second egg was born. 

–

Michelangelo had found them along with a group of faithful warriors coming to aid their leader. The youngest had followed Donnie and Raph after watching them sprint back into town with such urgency that he couldn't ignore. His gut instincts told him to follow and the discovery was more than a shock. Donatello had explained everything while the Michelangelo's group gathered the corrupted healers and warriors back up into the village. He explained of the clan's elders disapproval of the blossoming relationship between the leader and warrior. The broken tradition would cost them, in which they learned, in actual bribes and money from other clans. They ordered false charges against Raphael in order to detain him and keep him out of the way. Donatello was uncertain of Leo's fate until one of the healers had spilled out of fright. As Don predicted, Leo was to be used as a prisoner and breed continuously for profit and marked dead to the rest of the village.

The news was too much to take in all at once for Raphael. He never thought of something so corrupt would plague this village and play Leonardo as their center puppet. He nearly lost him and his children. He nearly lost his life. To think they were just joking about and smiling about creating new rules and breaking ritual chains. Leo wasn't kidding..

Despite, Don's betrayal, Leo did not order his banishment. 

The hunter was sure once the leader came to his senses he would be permanently tossed from his home. He would understand, he was the one who aided this act of horror upon his friend. Don wasn't sure if it had been jealousy at first but in the end he knew he was just an utter coward. Michelangelo also seemed reluctant to charge Don but now grew hesitate to let him be near Leo and the new family. Raphael acted as enough fire to keep Don away..for a while. He loved Leonardo with all his heart. Don couldn't possibly forgive himself for hurting him. 

The eggs were carried back into Leonardo's home, where they belonged, and were bundled up warm blankets. Warriors and healers that were faithful to their leader worked hard to keep Leo stable and the eggs healthy before they hatched. Raphael was looking forward to finally seeing the little fuzz balls but it would take some time. After everything that they've been through, they could take their time.

Leo was resting in bed. He wore white loose fitted pants but no top so it wouldn't interfere with the IV's and wire connected to him. He was still pale, frail but Raph still saw the fierceness in the leader's blue eyes. He was strong, stronger than Raph could ever accomplish himself. 

Raphael worked on cleaning up the place and decorating for the twin's hatching date. Leo watched him piece together a crib as he gave instructions from his bed. The hot tempered warrior finally stood up and glared at his mate with a flushed blush, “Why don't you get down here and fix it up?”

“You're lucky I can't kick your ass right now,” Leo replied cheekily. Raph grunted something under his breath before turning back to his task. 

Leo eyes set on the window, smiling as he found the twin sets of wooden turtles that he had made still intact. 

Summer was coming.


End file.
